Rockman Exoforce
by KyleTH
Summary: Rakuta sensoko has been burdened with the disappearance of his brother, Ikatu.He decides one night to go find him, but a freak accident leads him to change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**_This Story is based in the Timeline of Ryuusei no Rockman (Megaman Starforce)  
I have borrowed ideas and concepts from Ryuusei no Rockman (Such as the visualiser)  
I am not claiming these as my own ideas. I prefer to call Megaman Rockman. I may call him Megaman sometime in the series._**

It seemed like forever, The pain and unbearable guilt that burdened me about Ikatu's dissapearance,The last thing I said to him "Good bye!" I didhn't think that would mean forever... 4 years this depression has burdened me. "You will... You will return, Right brother?" I had myself fooled for 4 years, My mother always told me to have faith and that he will return one day.He died at sea, an explosion was sighted near a coastline oil rig, The boat was sighted very close by, And afterwards, No survivors where found. My Mother believes that he may have got out of the boat before it was too late, and that he's thinking about returning.My father passed away shortly working on Project: R.O.C.K, A technologically advanced exoskeleton, That would givce any person tremendous power, speed, and intelligence.  
But the exoskeleton is at the bottom of the sea, with my brother. "Rakuta... You're thinking of Ikatu, Aren't you?" My mother asked, I replied with my trembling voice "It's...nothing mum,  
Don't worry..." My mum looked upset, and a tear streamed down her eye. "I know you want him back, As do I, but we can't live in the past, if your brother was here, He'd say that"  
A burst of red hot anger filled me as the Ocean water lapped at my ankles "What, so you're saying we should just FORGET HIM!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU DON'T MISS HIM AT ALL!!! Now just leave me alone!" I let my rage get the best of me, My mother always wanted whats best for me. "Oh...dear...please..." Tears streamed down her face, "Oh mum i'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you..." I said with a sudden rush of guilt in my stomach, Mother wiped her eyes and looked at me, a smile broke in her sad face.  
"It's ok Rakuta... Anger gets the best of us sometimes..." She said, I smilled back at her.  
"Ok then, lets get dinner cooking, its almost dark!" She said hurrying inside, A few choice thoughts buzzed through my head, then I muttered "I'm sorry mother, I'm going to find Ikatu,  
Tonight, I'm going to take the old family boat, and go to Radabons island, Thats where the esplosion was sighted"  
It was almost midnight, I focused on the clock and nothing else, minutes felt hours and seconds felt like minutes, It was finally time when I heard Mother turn of her television and the faint clciking of the Lamp switch, This was my cue to go. I shuffled through my clothes and put on my Swimsuit, as slimy and sticky it felt, I had to wear it. I snuck past mothers room, and slowly turned the knob, a bead of sweat broke from my forehead at the thought of mother waking up. I ran cross the now dampened sand, it squidged through toes, and went to the pier. I put on my fathers special goggles, and my brothers medallion.  
I slowly kicked the boat away from the pier, Thinking about what mothers reaction would be to it, "I hope i'm making the right choice, mum, theres no turning back now" I stared at the house and at the Island go off into the distance, the cities behind our glimmered into the darkness, then, The island or the cities could no longer be seen.


	2. Chapter 2: Megamerge!

"I'm coming Ikatu!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, It was 150 miles north to get to Radabons, and that trip would take atleat 2 days. I settled down and ate some bread and a fish I caught earlier today "Atleast I don't need to worry about food, this area's good for fishing" I said looking at my rod, gleaming red paint with a sparky water blueon the handle. "Brrr... Its getting cold, better get the sheets and hit the hay" I said, and got out a travel matress and a sheet. it was about 4 hours after that that he awoke to hear a loud humming noise. "The engine?" I got up and checked the engine compartment,  
"Rusty it may be, but it's working fine" I walked back to the deck and the humming noise was still going, but even louder. "What is that?" I looked ahead to see a sparkling light of a blindeningly shade of blue and red. It came towards me fast, "Woah!" When the light passed, I was knocked atleast a mile away from the boat. "AAAAARGH!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed, trying to find what direction the boat was, I saw it in the distance, but it was too far to see. I was panting hard as it was hard to breath,  
and I began to sink because I couldn't swim anymore "HEEEEEEE...blub...blub"  
I said I was sinking under water, My last thoughts before I lost conciousness were of how my mother would cope, and my Brother "I'm sorry Ikatu" I thought, I became dizzy and disorientated, and then, I saw a blue object ahead, As I sunk into unconciousness...  
I awoke, my body aching, I was clearly under water. But... I was breathing just fine,  
"What the...Huh? Huh? HUH!?" I said, Looking at the people looking down at me.  
"Nevermind, proffesor! he's ok!" One of them said, I noticed that were all wearing suits that had a remarkable resemblence to his fathers Project R.O.C.K, "Hey...HEY!! Did you steal my fathers Exoskeleton!? ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!" I screamed angriliy,  
I stood up and they all looked afraid, they were humans, but not humans at the same time.  
"Tha...That was your fathers? We found it at the bottom of the sea banks..." They said,  
"That was my fathers life work... Anyway, How come I can breath under here, I should be choking..." He said .  
They where all quiet, Then I felt a vibration and a muffled sound from my wrist, it opened on its own "It's because of me you're alive kid!" I jumped back, Hearing the voice from nowhere. then I realised it was coming from my wrist, I looked at it, it was digitized face looking back, "Uh...hi? My name is..." "Rakuta, Yeah, I know, I figured it out when I megamerged with you" The face said, cutting in, "Wait, what? Megamerge? wha..." "When I saw you dying, I quickly performed a megamerge procedure, merging my DNA configuration with yours" the face said back "Wait WHAT!? You merged our DNA!? I'm horribly mutated!? Can I ever go back to be purely human?" I asked frantically, "Ofcourse,  
You have hybrid DNA now, Just perform the Megamerge procedre again, you'll be human again." The face said once again, "So, whats your name then?" I asked, it easily answered "Mekuta-rock, I'm an Exoforce, just like everyone else here, except you, You're a human"  
"WAITWAITWAIT!!! I've been here before, and I sure as heck don't remember seeing you Exoforce here, What gives?" I asked, They looked confused, the proffesor fielded this one,  
"Every human has 6 almost identical layers of fluid in each of there eyes, this allows the people to see one another, The fluid filters out light and dark to an extent to become viewable,  
To see us, You need the Delta fluid layer, which all humans lack, Which is why you couldn't see us before." I was confused "How come I can see you now then?" I asked, more curious than ever "The visualiser over your eyes, it emulates the Delta fluid layer, And since Mekuta-Rock is Electronically bounded to you, You can have the visualiser all the time, Even when you're human!" the proffesor said again, "But I must say... Your exoskeleton looks very unique... Unlike any i've seen before... interesting..."


End file.
